


Ricordi di una vita passata

by queenseptienna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Il colonnello Moran, dottore. Continua a insistere che andiate da lui.»<br/>John fece una smorfia irritata. «Dì al colonnello Moran che non ho tempo per lui in questo momento, a meno che non abbia una gamba esplosa o stia per morire.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordi di una vita passata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Prompt: SHERLOCK BBC John Watson/Sebastian Moran, Sesso in divisa  
> Info: per il p0rnfest #6 di fanfic_italia e per la naripolpetta che me l’ha chiesta in cambio di cose peccaminose e perverse.

John spalancò gli occhi e di colpo si ritrovò seduto nel letto, fra le coperte aggrovigliate. Una patina di sudore gli ricopriva la pelle, raffreddandosi di colpo all’aria notturna. C’era sicuramente uno spiffero alla finestra, ci avrebbe guardato il giorno dopo.  
Si alzò dal letto passandosi le mani sul viso e, trascinando i piedi sul pavimento, si diresse in cucina dove aprì il frigo e prese il cartoccio del latte. Ne bevve avidamente un paio di sorsi, con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi spalancati della testa mozzata dentro una scodella nel ripiano medio. Ormai non era più turbato da certe cose. Dannato Sherlock.  
Chiuse la porta del frigo e si sedette al tavolino della loro cucina, il cartoccio del latte davanti come se potesse aiutarlo a esorcizzare gli incubi e i ricordi. John non era mai stato troppo bravo a escludere certi ricordi dalla propria esistenza. Quelli sull’Afghanistan lo tormentavano di continuo, di recente. Tanto valeva farci l’abitudine e sperare che prima o poi si esaurissero.  
Bevve ancora il latte, incrociò le braccia e ci appoggiò la testa sopra. Chiuse gli occhi, soffocando la nausea che lo colse nel momento stesso in cui i ricordi riaffiorarono di nuovo…  
  
 _«Dottor John Watson?»_  
Una mano gli tamburellò insistentemente la spalla, facendolo voltare di scatto. Nel mentre una pioggia di bombe a mano esplose a meno di un chilometro di distanza. Nessuno di loro si mosse di un millimetro. «Sì?»  
«Il colonnello Moran, dottore. Continua a insistere che andiate da lui.»  
John fece una smorfia irritata. «Dì al colonnello Moran che non ho tempo per lui in questo momento, a meno che non abbia una gamba esplosa o stia per morire.»  
Con quelle parole si voltò e John tornò a ricucire il braccio di un soldato che aveva avuto la disgrazia di essere su una delle camionette che durante il giro di ispezione aveva subito un attacco talebano. Il giovane soldato che fungeva da sfortunato ambasciatore non poté fare altro che uscire dalla tenda medica.  
«Moran» sbuffò John, terminando di suturare la ferita. «Come se non avessi abbastanza da fare qui.»  
  
  
Quattro ore più tardi John uscì dalla tenda solo per scoprire che era quasi notte. L’aria era fredda, penetrava nelle ossa come dita gelide. Odiava quel posto, ma quello era il suo lavoro e lo avrebbe fatto fino in fondo.  
«Sigaretta?»  
John trasalì a quella voce. Si voltò e si ritrovò di fronte agli occhi azzurri e freddi del colonello Moran. «No, non fumo. Ho smesso.»  
Sebastian annuì e aspirò una boccata dalla propria sigaretta, volgendo lo sguardo verso il cielo scuro. Nell’aria c’era odore di polvere da sparo. «Eri impegnato oggi.» Non era una domanda, era una constatazione.  
«Nelson Wax, braccio sinistro. Squarcio da materiale metallico. No, non avevo proprio tempo» dice Watson, concedendogli finalmente la sua attenzione. «Lo sai che durante il giorno non posso venire nella tua tenda. Ci sono uomini feriti, inoltre è sconveniente. Qualcuno ha iniziato a fare allusioni.»  
Il colonnello annuì ancora, non che gliene fregasse qualcosa delle allusioni. Salutò con la punta delle dita alcuni soldati che passavano di lì per la ronda. «Volevo solo informarti che domani si torna alla base. Sgombriamo da qui, lasciamo il posto agli americani. Non era un invito, ma se vuoi…»  
John inspirò ed espirò. Si guardò le mani che fino a poco prima erano macchiate del sangue del soldato Wax. Finalmente poteva tornare a fare il suo lavoro in qualcosa di più simile a una struttura ospedaliera e non a un buco ricoperto di foglie nel deserto. Improvvisamente la tensione lasciò le sue membra e si concedette un sorriso. «Va bene, andiamo.»  
Si diressero alla tenda di comando, vuota dopo che tutti erano stati congedati per il riposo notturno. Oltrepassano un paio di tende ed entrano nella zona privata del colonello. Moran, a differenza di altri, in quella zona lontana dalla base era l’unico ad avere il permesso di possedere uno spartano letto a una piazza e mezza, per la maggior parte ingombra di carte. Le tolse per fare spazio e fece cenno al medico di sedersi. «Brandy?»  
«Non bevo in servizio» rispose John, scacciando la fiaschetta di metallo che gli era stata messa sotto il naso. «Non ho molto tempo Sebastian. Ho di nuovo un turno pieno domani.»  
Fu allora che Sebastian gli rivolse un sorriso. «Domani si torna alla base, ricordi? Dovrai solo impacchettare le tue attrezzature.» Mentre lo diceva, si slacciò il colletto della camicia, sciogliendo il nodo stretto della cravatta nera.  
«Aspetta» mormorò John, alzandosi in piedi e bloccandogli le mani. «Tieni la divisa.»  
Moran sorrise ancora, lasciando che le braccia gli scivolassero lungo i fianchi e che Watson si sfilasse il camice bianco. Dopo averlo fatto cadere a terra, il medico si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli sbottonò la patta dei pantaloni, accarezzando il suo membro semiduro sotto la stoffa sottile dei boxer che abbassò un poco insieme ai calzoni. «Sei di fretta?»  
«Il resto quando saremo alla base» mormorò John, sollevandogli il sesso e baciandolo sulla punta, facendolo guizzare in risposta. Pochi, veloci baci e leccatine bastarono a risvegliare completamente l’eccitazione di Sebastian, che socchiuse gli occhi e passò le dita fra i capelli di John, quasi a dargli un preciso ordine. John obbedì a quell’ordine, perché gli piaceva farlo.  
Socchiuse le labbra e si lasciò invadere da Sebastian, che lo teneva fermo nel tentativo di scopargli la bocca, ma John fece resistenza, succhiandolo con decisione a un ritmo tutto suo. Moran si morse con ferocia il labbro inferiore, mentre con palpebre pesanti guardava John prenderlo fino in gola come se niente fosse. «Più veloce…»  
John gemette e il riverbero nella sua gola si trasmesse al cazzo di Sebastian, che inarcò la schiena e gli mise le mani sulle spalle. Desiderava che si fermasse, ma allo stesso tempo che non lo facesse, che gli lasciasse prendere fiato o che continuasse a leccarglielo. «John!»  
Ma John non si fermò affatto, alzò lo sguardo e Sebastian lo poté sentire chiaramente sorridere, mentre con rinnovata energia gli stringeva le mani sulle cosce e ondeggiava la testa avanti e indietro, risucchiandolo in turbine indecente e vizioso. Sebastian non si diede pena di avvertire Watson di stare per venire, un lungo gemito lo precedette e John si limitò a non schiodarsi da lì e ingoiare ogni singola goccia.  
Poco dopo il medico si alzò, asciugandosi le labbra con la manica. «Il resto domani…»  
  
Il giorno dopo li bombardarono.  
  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto, trovandosi Sherlock davanti. «Ma cosa…»  
«Dormi sul tavolo, John? Stando dritto? È un miracolo che tu ci riesca, sai? Mantenere l’equilibrio, dico.» Holmes iniziò a tempestarlo di domande e John avvertì nuovamente il senso di nausea afferrargli la gola. Che il latte fosse andato a male?  
«È stato solo un momento» rispose con una sottile vena di irritazione che fece pesantemente inarcare un sopracciglio al suo amico investigatore. John lo ignorò, grattandosi la ricrescita della barba e bevendo un altro sorso di latte, ormai caldo.  
La voce di Sherlock divenne più lieve, quasi cauta. «Un momento di quasi tre ore. Sono stato… _è capitato che passassi di qui poco fa_ , eri dritto come uno stoccafisso.»  
«Niente di grave, ti dico» ribatté John, con più cattiveria di quanto davvero desiderasse. Il silenzio in risposta da parte di Sherlock lo fece innervosire ancora di più. «Scusa, non volevo. Sono solo stanco. Torno a letto.»  
Era davvero stanco. Ed eccitato. I ricordi su Sebastian e il sapere di non averlo più visto si accavallavano dentro di lui stringendogli lo stomaco in una morsa. Voleva solo smettere di pensarci e lasciarsi quel ricordo alle spalle. Si incamminò nuovamente per la propria camera da letto con passo malfermo e la schiena che faceva un male cane. Non riuscì nemmeno a compiacersi di aver zittito Sherlock Holmes per la prima volta nella sua vita.


End file.
